Lost in Diagon Alley
by Sweet Bitter Life
Summary: \\while getting lost and hiding in a book store, Albus Severus didn't expect to make a new friend/ Albus/Scorpius and the beginning of something new. Pre-slash.


"Mum! James! Where are you?"

A small distress ten year old boy with bright viridian eyes and a mop of jet black hair was searching frantically with his eyes around Diagon Alley, which was overcrowded with many wizards and witches. In the back of his head, he was berating himself for getting lost and separating from his mother. This was the type of thing his brother James would do, not him.

And here he was, lost in Diagon Alley, in danger of being recognized by anyone and being attacked by his father's fans and worshippers.

Albus Severus was the second son of one and only Harry Potter, and whenever any of the children of the Boy-Who-Lived appeared in a public place, they were in risked of being mobbed.

So he was walking on the sidewalks with his head down while trying to look for his red-headed mother and his older brother. They had come here to do some shopping almost an hour ago, and it was when he was staring at the new flavors at the ice cream parlor that he noticed he was all alone.

Doing quick thinking, he supposed James would be at Quidditch supply store if he also got separated from their mother but that was unlikely and for the life of him, he couldn't remember why had his mother come to Diagon in the first place.

He finally stopped, tired of walking all over the place and wanting to sit down. To his surprise, he had stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts. It wasn't as much overfull as the street was and he needed a place to hide. And he did feel like checking if the new book of _Wizards Adventures_ was out yet…

He went inside and hurriedly went to the preteen/teen fiction aisle and walked towards the back of the corridor, where the books were. It wasn't a very famous series, in fact, the most famous series was the one where his father starred in, but Albus wasn't interested (He could always ask his father for the real story of his Hogwarts days as a bedtime time story.)

As he looked for the titles absently, he walked into another person without noticing. The person hissed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry," Albus looked over to boy, for it was a boy whom he had stumbled into. He appeared to be his same age, but with blonde silver hair and gray eyes with blue flecks. The blonde boy didn't seem very happy to be pushed over, but accepted Albus's apology either way.

Albus stared down at the books the boy was carrying and he was happy to see the fifth novel on the _Wizard Adventures_ series, the book he had been waiting so long to read. He quirked an eyebrow; the book wasn't to come out in a month, or so said the shop clerk.

"I take it you like the series too?" The blonde boy asked, with an amused smirk on his lips.

Albus's eyes beamed. "You're kidding; I love 'em! Bernard is pretty cool, for a knight wizard." He smiled.

The boy's eyes glinted. "My father is friends with the shop owner, so he got me the book in advance to its release date," He said smugly.

Albus's smile fainted a bit. If only his father would do that, instead of insisting of buying stuff like everybody else...

"That's quite convenient," Albus whispered. "What's your name, anyways?"

"Scorpius, you?"

"Albus,"

"Albus?" The blonde's boy widened. "Albus Dumbledore?"

The black-haired boy snorted. "Do I look like I have a white beard to you? I wish I did, but still, I'm not him," he chuckled a bit, and surprisingly, Scorpius joined him.

"So… do you want to read the book with me?" Scorpius asked, a bit sheepishly. "I don't know anyone else who likes the same books as I do, and you seem like you really want to read this one…"

Albus just chuckled and nodded his head. Soon, enough they were sitting down and sharing the book between their laps. Albus wasn't much paying attention to the book as he was paying attention to the boy beside him. Scorpius was whispering the words out loud and Albus found out he liked the boy's voice a lot.

After they finished the first chapter, there was a nice silence between them. Albus took a deep breath and asked.

"Do you want to be my friend, Scorpius?"

The blonde boy in question looked at him stunned before a small smile spread on his face.

"Do you want me to be your friend?"

"Of course I do!" Albus assured him.

Scorpius nodded, pleased with his answer and for a moment, they did nothing more than just stare at each other, happy to have found a new friend.

"Albus Severus Potter!"

Albus winced as he heard the worried cries of his mother ranging inside the store. At the same time, he heard a deep voice calling Scorpius's name. Both boys stood up and headed towards the front of the shop.

Albus was happy and relieved to his mother next with James. He was also surprised to see a tall blonde man standing not so far from them, looking directly at his new friend. It might have been his imagination, but he thought that his mother and the blonde man didn't really like each other.

"Albus! I've been looking all over for you!" His mother wrapped him in a tight hug while James snickered at him. Albus just flushed deep scarlet as he stuck out his tongue at his brother.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Scorpius walking towards the blonde man, whom he looked too much alike with. Albus guessed this man was Scorpius's father. The man looked over at him and his mother and sibling with a blank expression. He nodded politely, as he placed an arm around Scorpius's shoulders.

"Potter," the man said again in his deep voice.

"Malfoy," His mother replied. Albus's eyes widened. He had all but heard about the rivalry his father and Lord Malfoy had in the past. And to know that his new friend with the nice soothing voice was his son was quite stunning.

Both ten year old locked glances, gray staring deeply into green. Albus tried to tell him that it didn't matter to him whatever conflict his families had in the past; they could still be friends. The warm glint on Scorpius's gray eyes told him he had received the message and thought the same way.

Two more hours later, the Potters had returned to their home. Albus had quickly gone into his room, avoiding the curious glance of his father when his mother had told him about who they had encountered in the book shop. To his surprise, there was a barn owl waiting for him at his window with a large package at his feet and a little note.

Albus hastily untied the package and the note and the barn owl flew away. Albus, with all the joy of a ten year old, he opened the package first, and gasped in surprise. In his hands was a brand new copy of _Wizard Adventures, volume five_. He quickly grabbed the note, knowing exactly who it was from.

_Dear Albus,_

_I asked my father if I could get an extra copy, and I decided to give it to you. Write me again when you finish it and tell me what you think about it._

_Love, Scorpius_

Albus smiled gleefully before settling down to read the book who had given him a new friend.

**A/N: Written for Camp Potter, Fireworks Show (Romance)** **My first shot at writing anything Next-Gen. Hope you like it!**


End file.
